Reflexos
by Lyan Chambers
Summary: Eu tentava entender, mas não conseguia. Alfinetadas, provocações e, é claro, sorrisos. No final, era tudo uma questão de reflexos. – ZoroxRobin – Presente de aniversário para o Zoro.


**Reflexos**

_A primeira vez_ que eu a vi, não foi nenhum conto de fadas e nem nada assim. Aliás, se está esperando alguma narrativa desse tipo vinda de mim, acho que está perdendo tempo. Não sou um cara romântico e essa _não é_ uma história de amor. É apenas uma história sobre algo que me intriga: _Nico Robin_.

Ela apareceu no nosso navio como quem não queria nada e nos entregou um Log Pose para Little Garden. Havia um sorriso em seus lábios e um brilho estranho no olhar. Um brilho perigoso. Eu não sabia explicar bem o porquê, mas ela me irritava.

* * *

**- O modo peculiar e arrogante como ela agia:**

_As palavras dela eram acompanhadas de sarcasmo e _

_o olhar possuía algo além do perigo. Malícia, talvez._

_Ela era arrogante, até mesmo no modo de andar. Parecia proposital,_

_Apenas para me irritar._

* * *

Naquela hora, mesmo que ela me irritasse, não era como se eu a achasse insuportável. Eu mal sabia quem ela era. Nico Robin me incomodava, mas era só.

E então ela entrou na tripulação. Não por um pedido de Luffy, nem por ter se tornado nossa companheira naturalmente; ela simplesmente _entrou_ . Quando chegamos, ela já estava no Merry como se o navio lhe pertencesse.

Como se nosso espanto fosse uma reação exagerada. Como se já estivesse _óbvio_ que ela se juntaria a nós, desde o início.

E a pior parte é que eles deixaram.

Aquele bando de idiotas. Aquele bando de idiotas _facilmente_ manipuláveis. Caíram nos truques dela como patos, mas aquilo não aconteceria comigo de modo algum. Eu _jamais_ consideraria Nico Robin como uma nakama.

Eu não poderia, nem que quisesse. Ela não era uma de nós. _Não havia motivos_ para ela ser uma de nós. Robin podia ser forte, mas de que isso adianta quando não se faz parte _daquilo_? Ela não era como nós e eu não gosto de pensar que possa ser. Ela simplesmente estava ali, ocupando espaço, e eu não gostava disso.

O meu problema não era especificamente _com ela_, mas com a _presença dela._ Ela era nossa inimiga, não podia estar conosco como se nada tivesse acontecido. Convencendo aqueles idiotas, comprando Nami com jóias e sorrindo.

Tudo nela me incomodava. Desde o modo como falava, até a respiração lenta. Não pensem, vocês, que eu reparo nesses detalhes. Mas é _a presença_. Quando algo me incomoda, eu não consigo ignorar. É mais forte do que eu.

E Nico Robin me incomodava. Talvez mais do que qualquer coisa.

* * *

– **O que me incomodava**:

_Eu me sentia estranho. Não era uma sensação ruim, mas me irritava porque eu não sabia o por quê. Na época eu não sabia direito, mas não era só o jeito, era ela como um todo._

_Tudo nela._

* * *

Por causa disso, acho que há alguma verdade em afirmar que eu pensava nela mais do que o necessário. Ou melhor, _não pensava_ . Eu evitava falar com ela ou encará-la. Pra ser sincero, eu não gostava nem de dizer o nome dela.

Mas não conseguia _ignorá-la_ . O motivo para isso, eu também não sei explicar.

Talvez seja simplesmente pelo fato de ela estar ali, todo o tempo. Ela me _perseguia_ não importava onde eu fosse.

Se eu fosse atrás de uma aventura, ela ia junto. Se eu fosse caçar algo, ela estava ao meu lado. Fosse para fazer compras ou qualquer outra coisa, Nico Robin me seguia. É um complexo de perseguição, vocês podem pensar. Mas não é.

Para todos os lados que eu olho, vejo mãos.

_As mãos dela._

Nico Robin me persegue e isto para mim é tão certo quanto o céu é azul. E acreditem, eu já estive lá.

O que eu não entendo é o por quê. Talvez porque eu seja o único desse bando de idiotas que realmente tenha percebido o ridículo dessa situação. Se for isso, é compreensível. Mas eu tenho a sensação de que não é esse o motivo.

"Qual é o seu _problema_ ? Pare de me seguir!" explodi, certa vez. Não que tenha funcionado. Não que tenha produzido _um único_ efeito naquela _calma insuportável_ dela.

"Só porque estamos indo pelo mesmo caminho, não significa que eu esteja te seguindo, kenshi-san."

"Não enche! Eu não consigo me concentrar nos suprimentos que tenho que arranjar com você do meu lado!"

Ela sorriu. Eu _odeio_ quando ela sorri desse jeito.

"É? Por quê?"

* * *

–**Um fato sobre Nico Robin**:

_Ela sabia ser absolutamente insuportável quando queria._

* * *

Insuportável, inconcebível, incoerente e todos os demais "ins" que eu puder incluir nesta lista, inclusive incerta.

É, incerta.

Se tratando de Nico Robin, não dava para ter certeza de nada. Nossos diálogos se resumiam a alfinetadas e ela fazia questão de terminar cada um deles com um maldito sorriso. Sim, um sorriso. Deboche, ironia, sarcasmo ou seja lá o que for. O sorriso dela me irrita.

Aliás, eu não deveria dizer _o_ sorriso, mas _os_ sorrisos. Nico Robin tem milhares deles. Milhões. Incontáveis sorrisos para incontáveis situações. Céus, como alguém pode ser tão insuportável e ao mesmo tempo tão interessante?

Ah, mais um "in" para a lista.

Espere, eu disse interessante?

Devo estar ficando idiota. Talvez seja a convivência com Luffy e os outros.

Certo. Acho que, a partir de tudo que eu já falei, você pode concluir que eu não sou o que se pode chamar de um grande fã de Nico Robin. Tudo que ela faz me irrita, ela me incomoda e eu não _confio_ nela. Mas ela me intriga. _Somente_ isso.

Só que esse não é o maior problema.

O problema é o que me intriga. Algo que eu não consigo entender – suas ações, seus motivos, mas principalmente _esse_ detalhe.

* * *

**O que mais me irrita, sobre Nico Robin**:

_Ela não diz o meu nome. _

_Não é como se evitasse falar comigo _

_ou se referir a mim – ela simplesmente não diz._

* * *

É claro, ainda há isso. Ela não fala o meu nome. _Zoro_ . A droga de um nome simples, curto, duas sílabas, e ela parece se recusar a dizê-lo.

Ela prefere me chamar de _kenshi-san_ . Não uma ou duas vezes, mas sempre. Com aquele tom irônico insuportável. Todos do bando tem que aturar esse tipo de coisa (não que aqueles idiotas se incomodem), mas ela já falou os nomes de todos, menos o meu.

Acreditem vocês ou não, isso pode se tornar algo bastante irritante. Porque parece, não, _é_ de propósito.

* * *

**Uma descoberta sobre Nico Robin:**

_Ela adorava me irritar._

* * *

Era um interesse particular dela, penso eu. Porque nenhum outro parecia despertar tanto seu interesse quanto eu. Não é como se ela gostasse de mim nem nada do tipo. Nico Robin não gostava de ninguém, apenas dela mesma.

Mas devia ter algo divertido em mim, talvez um aviso escrito na minha testa de "_irritem o Zoro, é legal!"_, ou qualquer coisa do gênero para ela ter escolhido justo a mim para irritar.

Talvez seja carma e eu nem acredito nessas coisas.

Argh! Ela mexe com o meu juízo!

E a pior parte é que _sei_ que ela sabe disso.

Sim, eu percebo. Está em toda parte. Está naquele sorriso debochado com que ela sempre responde aos meus cortes. Ela me perturba e tem plena consciência deste fato. Deve ser por isso que escolhe justo a mim para irritar, porque ela sabe que consegue.

Os outros não se irritam. Na verdade, os outros não entendem. _Nada._ É inútil tentar falar qualquer coisa com o Luffy e o Usopp, e o cozinheiro e Chopper a idolatram. Até a Nami caiu na dela. Mesmo quando eu reclamei, ela não entendeu.

"_Robin não fez nada de mais. Você é que se preocupa muito com o que ela pensa."_

Estou _cercado_ de idiotas.

* * *

Às vezes eu penso que tudo estaria melhor como era antes. Aliás, tenho certeza. Uma tripulação sem Nico Robin, significa ter uma tripulação em paz. Sem idiotas que admirem, sem idiotas que falem dela o tempo todo, enfim, sem idiotas _tão_ idiotas assim.

Sem Nico Robin, isso tudo seria mais calmo ou um pouco menos perturbador. Ninguém para ficar no meu pé, ninguém para me chamar de _kenshi-san_, ninguém para me perseguir para _todos os lados._

Não é como se ela fosse o Chopper. Ele me persegue, mas de uma maneira saudável. Eu entendo perfeitamente que ele me idolatre, mas não é só a mim.

Nico Robin gosta de me perseguir, como já disse anteriormente.

Sem ela, minha vida seria perfeita.

Ou quase.

Seria melhor, com certeza. Nada que me deixasse intrigado. Nada que me deixasse confuso. Algo impossível de se acontecer com ela por perto.

* * *

**- As coisas que eu não entendia, sobre Nico Robin: -**

_Primeiro, aquela obsessão dela por ruínas e coisas assim._

_Segundo, como ela conseguia ficar tão calma o tempo todo._

_E, por último:_

_Seu sorriso._

* * *

Eu não vou entrar numa ladainha interminável sobre como o sorriso dela era bonito ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Não me confunda com um daqueles imbecis. Eu não sou o cozinheiro!

O sorriso dela era _estranho._

É, acho que era assim mesmo. _Estranho._ Ela conseguia mantê-lo até nas horas mais absurdas que você puder imaginar e eu não entendia o porquê. Não que me deixasse nervoso (só para deixar claro, eu _não fico_ nervoso perto dela. As pessoas parecem sempre pensar nessa merda, mas não se engane: Eu _não fico_ nervoso perto dela!) nem alguma coisa do tipo.

Eu apenas achava _estranha_ a atitude dela, assim como o seu sorriso.

Porque não era _possível_ imaginar que alguém pudesse sorrir mesmo _naquela_ situação. Naquela fatídica, irônica e cretina situação.

Mas ela sim.

Ela sorria e era um sorriso que esbanjava sarcasmo e algo mais que eu não sei identificar. Um sorriso _Nico Robin_, todo Nico Robin. Desde o modo como ela havia curvado os lábios para cima até o modo como a sombra cobriu seus olhos, era tudo Nico Robin. Tudo, tudo, tudo.

E eu não conseguia compreender o motivo.

Por que, Nico Robin, por que você agia assim?

Eu nunca te perguntei isso.

Eu nunca consegui.

Era uma pergunta estúpida, na verdade, e talvez fosse esse o motivo. Porque aquela era uma dúvida _imbecil_ e eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu me importava. Até porque _não_ importava. Me deixava perturbado e era só. Não _importava_ .

Eu não me importava com Nico Robin. Nem um pouco.

Aí _aquilo_ aconteceu.

* * *

**- Um momento:**

_O sorriso irônico daquele cara que se dizia "Deus", o relâmpago. "Eu odeio mulheres manipuladoras", ele disse, e de repente ela estava caindo. __Caindo__._

* * *

O sorriso dela havia sumido.

Não foi medo que eu vi em seus olhos, mas surpresa.

E ela caía, caía, caía.

Caía rápido demais.

* * *

**-Uma vontade**:

_Matá-lo. Não importava como. Matá-lo, só isso._

* * *

Primeiro, segurá-la. Depois, atacá-lo. Cortá-lo, mesmo que fosse impossível cortar relâmpago. _Parti-lo ao meio_ .

Foi tudo um reflexo.

E eu não podia parar, era _mais forte_ do que eu.

Proteger Robin, depois acabar com ele por tê-la ferido.

Diabos, ela _é uma mulher._

Como ele pôde ter a coragem de fazer isso a ela? Como aquele maldito Enel ou seja lá quem ele for, teve a coragem de feri-la?

Eu não poderia perdoá-lo.

Nunca.

Jamais.

* * *

**-Um fato**:

_Eu não consegui raciocinar._

* * *

Foi imbecil, na verdade. Atacar por impulso nunca é bom numa luta, e eu sempre soube disso. Mas eu esqueci _tudo_ naquele momento. _Tudo_ . Acho que na hora eu não ligaria se perdesse, contanto que conseguisse cortar aquele _desgraçado_ em dois.

E isso por alguém com quem eu nem me _importava_ .

Mas eu não tenho mais certeza disso. A única coisa da qual _tenho_ realmente certeza é que, mesmo que eu não suporte Nico Robin, eu não conseguiria vê-la morta.

Aquilo não fazia sentido, mas nada mais fazia depois daquela atitude.

Não deveria fazer, porque Nico Robin estava lá e nada fazia sentido quando ela estava envolvida.

E foi naquele momento que eu percebi:

_Eu me importava com Nico Robin._

Mesmo que eu não quisesse, era inevitável não me importar. Porque ela estava _ali_, ela era parte _daquilo_. Ela o havia enfrentado com a coragem que ninguém mais teve. Nico Robin...

Eu não conseguia compreendê-la.

Quando saímos de Skypea, eu tentava não pensar naquilo. Tentava não pensar nela. Não que as circunstâncias colaborassem.

* * *

**- O que me surpreendeu**:

_Ela veio falar comigo._

* * *

"Kenshi-san?"

Nós estávamos no navio. Os outros não estavam por perto e eu gostaria que esse detalhe não me deixasse tão _estranho_ . Não que haja algum motivo pra isso. Não que seja nervosismo. Argh, essa merda me deixa confuso!

Mas imaginem! O problema não estava no simples _falar_, mas nas palavras proferidas. Eu me virei na direção dela como quem não quer nada e a vi sorrindo.

"Obrigada." Ela limitou-se a dizer. Nem mais, nem menos. Apenas um simples agradecimento.

Maldição, eu sinto que estou sem jeito. Não é que eu goste dela, não mesmo! Mas eu fico sem jeito quando as pessoas me agradecem assim! Argh! Eu preferia mil vezes que ela não tivesse dito nada! Droga! Droga! Droga!

"Não foi nada." Eu respondi e ela aproximou-se para me olhar. O que ela queria _tão_ próxima? Droga, aquilo estava passando dos limites.

"Foi por isso que ele te atacou, não foi?" Ela perguntou. Diabos, ela precisava ficar me olhando tão _fixamente_ ?

Merda. _Merda_ . Virei o rosto, mas dava pra _sentir_ que ela continuava a me encarar. Droga! Ela veio me agradecer e eu que fico sem jeito? Como aquela mulher consegue ficar tão calma com esse tipo de coisa?

"...É, deve ter sido." Falei, tentando parecer indiferente. A verdade é que eu estava quase explodindo. De raiva, que fique bem claro. Ela estava me irritando mais do que o normal. E, não que haja algum motivo especial para eu ter reparado nesse detalhe, mas ela estava realmente muito próxima. Muito próxima _mesmo_ .

"Entendo." Ela disse, mas eu _não queria_ que ela entendesse. Ou se entendesse, que fosse bem longe de mim. Dei um passo para trás, tentando me afastar, mas tudo o que minhas costas encontraram, foi a parede do convés. E ela deu um passo pra frente. E eu sentia ela cada vez mais próxima. "Obrigada mais uma vez, _kenshi-san_, pelo que fez por mim."

E houve o toque em meu rosto, o estranho perfume que ela usava, mais proximidade. E o toque, o toque, o toque.

* * *

**-Uma ação:**

_Um beijo._

_Curto, nos lábios. Apenas um beijo sutil,_

_Mas ainda assim um beijo._

_Ela me beijou._

* * *

"V-você..." Quando nos separamos, eu só consegui gaguejar como um imbecil. Eu estava inebriado. Paralisado, na verdade. Mas ela simplesmente sorriu.

"ZORO! ROBIN!" Veio a voz de Luffy, que estava saindo da cozinha com um pedaço de carne na mão. "O almoço tá pronto, o Sanji mandou chamar vocês! Ele tá berrando há muito tempo... O que vocês estavam fazendo?"

O fato de ele não ter começado a pular e a gritar feito um louco prova que ele _não viu_ nada. Pelo menos isso.

"Nada de mais. Não é, kenshi-san?"

Virei a cara, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Merda, espero que eu não tenha corado.

"...É. Nada de mais."

Aquela mulher estúpida. Ela tem lábios macios.

"Então vamos logo, o Sanji já tá de mau-humor porque a Robin não está lá!" Exclamou daquele jeito alegre e idiota de sempre. Se eu estava corado ou não, ele não reparou.

"Nós... já estamos indo." Eu disse, acenando com uma das mãos e comecei a caminhar lentamente naquela direção. Robin passou por mim antes mesmo que eu pudesse perguntar algo e sorriu um daqueles malditos sorrisos.

"Conversaremos mais depois... _kenshi-san..._" Ela disse, abrindo mais o maldito sorriso. Depois disso, entrou na cozinha, me deixando para trás.

* * *

**Uma conclusão sobre Nico Robin:**

_Ela é indecifrável._

* * *

**N/A:** Certo, isso sim foi um desafio. A história mais difícil que já escrevi, sem dúvida. E é claro que o motivo para essa dificuldade tem nome, sobrenome e cabelo verde: Zoro, amigo, você é foda e coisa e tal, mas não sabe narrar, ficadica. Narrar com você é um cu.

Mesmo assim, eu tive que superar a minha dificuldade para escrever isso, porque o aniversário do melhor personagem do melhor anime não poderia passar em branco, jamais. E porque ZoroxRobin é o pairing mais foda de One Piece, claro. E, afinal, quem não surtou na cena do _"Ela é uma mulher"?_ Eu praticamente caí da cadeira. Anyway...

_**Reviews são muito bem vindos quando há neles críticas construtivas e elogios. Sei muito bem que eu ainda preciso melhorar. Todos precisam. Aprecio a opinião individual de cada um.**_


End file.
